Help From My Friends
by DarkDia
Summary: Rima likes Nagi, gut he's going out with another girl. With some help from Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Ashiko and her friend Blizzard, will she be abble to confess? Rimahiko one-shot!


**Ashiko: Hello!**

**Nadeshiko: Welcome back!**

**Ashiko: I never went anywhere….**

**Nadeshiko: I am aware.**

**Ashiko: Ok…. New story starring SuperBlizzardJack, Blizzard-kun!**

**Rhythm: Get on with the story! Jeez!**

**Ashiko: GOSH! I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this story. Enjoy!**

Rima's Pov

I sat in the royal garden thinking of someone. Who? He has long purple hair, is really tall and likes tease me. Yup, it's Nagi. I really liked him but he was dating some girl named Karuhi. I couldn't just get between his relationships. "Rima? RIMA!" Someone screamed. I snapped out of my day dream. "What!" I said startled and Amu grinned. "Aren't you going to say hi to me?" A voice said. A snapped my head towards the door and there stood a boy with white hair and brown eyes. "Blizzard!" I said before jumping up to hug him. He laughed "Hi Rima." He said to me. He sat down next to me and we all started chatting.

"So where's Ashiko?" he asked. I shrugged and told him that she usually didn't show up. He laughed at that. "Isn't she supposed too, ya know, show up?" he asked. I nodded. "You didn't tell me you were stopping by!" another voice rang through the garden. "Oh, yeah, well I did too bad." Blizzard responded. Then I realized the voice was Ashiko with Kukai, Kairi, Utau and Ikuto in tow. She sat down next to Blizzard and took out something from her bag. "I brought cookies!" she squealed bringing out a box. NAGI-KOI!" the shrill voice shouted. Oh great, it's Karuhi. She ran up and clung to Nagi's neck. He just laughed and greeted her. She said hi to everyone and then noticed Blizzard. "AWWW! ASHIKO-CHAN! IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND?" she asked and Ashiko turned bright red. Blizzard just laughed. "No. I'm her friend." Blizzard responded. Karuhi nodded and stuck her head into Nagi's neck.

Tears filled my eyes and I didn't want to see them. "I have to go." I said running out and letting my tears fall, with my bangs over my eyes. I ran into the school and climbed into my locker. Yes, I was so small I could fit into my locker that touched from the ceiling to the floor. I sat down and cried. I didn't want to see them. Suddenly, my locker opened and I saw Blizzard standing above me. He held out his hand "Ashiko told me to come get you, since she saw you were crying." I took his hand and he helped me out of my locker. "Why are you crying?" he asked me. "Because I love Nagi but he is dating that girl! I can't stand her!" I screamed. Blizzard smiled "We will help you." He told me and he took me back to the royal garden and everyone was there except Nagi and Karuhi.

"GOOD! NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE WE'LL HATCH PLAN RIMAHIKO!" Yaya shouted. "Plan Rimahiko?" I asked and she told me it was a combination of our names. "There is nothing to 'hatch'. I already made it up. Everyone be at my house at 8:00 sharp. I invited Nagi but not Karuhi. Rima you _**have **_to confess to him there. Got it?" she asked and we all nodded.

We all went home and I got ready for the party. I put my hair in a ponytail and straightened it. I wore an orange dress and white sandals. I walked to Ashiko's house and opened the door. Everyone looked like they were having fun and I walked in. Then I had the feeling that I couldn't do it. I ran straight to a room no one was in and cried. Then Blizzard walked in. He sighed "No more crying, Rima." He told me. He helped me stand up "You can do it." He told me and I nodded.

I walked into the room and went straight up to Nagi. "I need to talk to you." I said taking his hand and walking into the room I had cried in. I sighed and quickly said "Ireallylikeyou.". "What was that Rima-chan?" he asked. "I really like you." I repeated slower. He smiled. "and I like you too." He said. "But what about Karuhi?" I asked. He shrugged "I broke up with her after school." He told me. I smiled. "You're mine. Don't ever forget that." I told him and smiled. I finally got what I wanted.

**Ashiko: DONE!**

**Blizzard: That was... short.**

**Ashiko: Well duh! It's a one-shot!**

**Blizzard: Oh well. Please R&R**


End file.
